


Lucerna's Decision

by lunoxfreya (morrgais)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU post-altissia, But he's still important considering what this piece is about, Gen, Sorry but Noctis is briefly mentioned, also spoilers if you don't know how this story ends in canon, obviously spoilers if you haven't played through Altissia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrgais/pseuds/lunoxfreya
Summary: The love of a father kept the Chosen King alive. Now it is up to the Unchosen to have a sister's love continue that.





	Lucerna's Decision

**Author's Note:**

> This has an OC that was featured in _Shattered_. This all gave me a lot of feelings when I first posted this elsewhere, so I'm putting it here too.

She swore to herself she'd never wear it again. Being able to wield such raw power for once was—exciting, exhilarating, extraordinary.  
  
But it was also frightening, forbidden, and foolish.  
  
Frightening at first that it even worked. The old kings answered her and gave her an audience despite her role. Despite being the failure, mistake, and disgrace considered to quite a few citizens of Insomnia. An outcast. She's still of the royal bloodline, and the old rulers said such.  
  
Forbidden because despite her father's death—it was too soon. Too fresh, and not her power. This belonged to kings. Maybe even a queen, when witnessing some of the battle of the Old Wall against a traitor and a hero. But otherwise? Not her call. Not her job. Not her destiny.  
  
Foolish because there had to be some other way. Quick thinking is not her strong suit, but the glaive—Nyx Ulric—was more than ready. She could see it in his eyes, the way he fought, but she couldn't let him make that sacrifice. Nor see Luna do the same. This is a burden her family must carry...but there had to be another way all the same. The ring didn't need to be used, even if everyone chased after it. Making it _seem_ like it was the only way.  
  
And yet here she is, sneaking into Noctis' room despite her weakened state. She's tried her best to help Ignis, even if her hands and arms are scarred and her throat had been almost slashed to bits to end her life. She's tried her best to help others, for healing has been the only thing she's ever been good at. All so draining, but worth it in the end.  
  
The ring shimmers slightly in the moonlight from one of the windows. To think Noctis would eventually have to wake up. Realize while looking out that window—right at the moon—it'd be one of the only things to remind him of yet another he's lost. For he doesn't have much left of her to reminisce on.  
  
_Luna_.  
  
But soon, even the moon won't be there long enough for reminiscing.  
  
Her gaze shifts from the moon outside to the ring in her clutches. Already she feels she can hear a distant humming and small vibrations—a tingling feeling within her fingertips. It spreads both hot and cold, almost feeling like something is trying to break her nerves yet repair them at the same time.  
  
Is it part of the consequence for wearing it the first time? She doesn't remember it feeling like this before. Maybe adrenaline will forever mask many pieces of her memory during that moment. During plenty of them when Insomnia fell.  
  
Her gaze then moves to Noctis' unconscious form. A frown forms on her face, and there's an itch growing behind her eyes. Not a hard guess on what next trickles down one of her cheeks as a careful hand reaches out to brush Noctis' hair from his face.  
  
"One day, little brother, you'll thank me," she says softly, a teary smile on her face.  
  
_But deep down, you'll hate me..._  
  
With a quiet, shaky breath, she grasps the ring tight and leaves the room to her own in the dark. No worries on anyone trying to sneak on her, wondering what she's doing. Her steps are light and practically float on the floor. There's reward in growing up as such a quiet person.  
  
The door is softly shut to her room, and she leans against it, already feeling herself grow hot from anxiety. Her room is dark, and it's better that way in case anyone passes by. No suggestions telling her to sleep. No one coming in to ask if she's okay or not.  
  
Slowly, she steps towards the center of her room. Her hands already start to tremble and goosebumps prickle her skin, knowing the inevitable must come. She has no other choice.  
  
It's just her and this ring.  
  
The princess and this destiny.  
  
"Forgive me, father."

Putting on the ring this time is a far more painful process, as if the Six are telling her how bad this idea is. How wrong this is, and that she should turn back now.  
  
Yet she ignores the prickling of her skin, feeling like sharp knives are digging into her every nerve as the ring is slowly pushed further and further on one of her fingers. Shaky, strangled breaths leave her as she tries to keep quiet and not scream out in agony. Her body trembles from the spreading pain, and her eyes shut tight after tears escape them. The whispering grows in volume, and she fears they'll scream at her any second now. Her head pounds, feeling like a knife and hammers are pounding at it.  
  
It's so painful, so unbearable, so awful.  
  
But she merely bites hard on her tongue until the iron taste of blood comes. A large gasp escapes her when the ring finally rests on one of her fingers, and she feels herself fall.  
  
A floorless void of blues, heavy and important entities surrounding her, and she knows she's made it.  
  
"You dared to put on the ring once more?" One booms out. Being the Unchosen, Lucerna has spent her time with books on the history of Lucis, to at least know who the Crystal did choose—a once morbid time of wondering why she was unworthy and having a saddened heart for it.  
  
She is familiar with the command and feeling looked down upon the most by this one. They spoke during The Fall.  
  
_The Mystic_.  
  
She breathes a few times as she is kneeling on the ground, trying to catch her breath. "Yes," she answers, her voice still a bit hoarse from past events committed.  
  
" _WHY_?"  
  
It's a bit disconcerting to not know what their expressions are behind those masks, what they're feeling—if they even feel anything. How long have their souls been here? Their exact times of passing escape her mind, and what replaces them are haunting thoughts of how long _they_  think time has passed. No doubt apathy has taken them, for what point is there to care for matters outside when they are nothing but entities in this place?  
  
"I know the prophecy." There isn't any easier way to say it; it's best to get to the point. "I know what my brother is meant to do."  
  
They stand there, looming, maybe even glaring at her...and keep waiting. They know she has more to say.  
  
Her eyes close for a moment, and when they reopen there is melancholic determination. "And I want to change it."  
  
" _Changing an ancient prophecy that has been in the stars for **centuries**_?" One of them certainly sounds angry. Perhaps _The Tall_? Their voice is one of the deepest here. " _You forget your place, Failed Princess_."  
  
"How have I failed when the prophecy doesn't have any mention of me anywhere? It is only with my bloodline. I have helped Noctis get this far without its use." Sometimes she surprises herself that even in these moments of frustration, she can sound completely calm. "If I ever do use it, it's during times of great importance. Such as during the fall of Insomnia. And I use it now to make this deal."  
  
"A _deal_?" The Mystic releases a scoff. "Why not speak to the Astrals?"  
  
"I am speaking to _you_." Her eyes narrow with more determination. "You _will_  hear my offer. I deserve that much, if nothing else."  
  
No answer is made in response, so Lucerna takes it as a sign to keep going. "Sometimes sacrifices can have a substitute. Another willing to take the fall. Noctis may be the Chosen King, but the king should not have to  _die_ to save his people." Never. Her brother deserves everything. The people need hope, a leader to lead them into a new age besides a new dawn. "I hold no destiny, no purpose. So let this become mine. I will take Noctis' place in death. I will sacrifice my life for his."  
  
" _Lucerna..._ " she swears she hears a familiar voice call out. It's unmistakable, and it sends a chill up and down her spine. _The Father._  " _Don't do this_."  
  
All Lucerna does is shut her eyes tight and glance down, some tears spilling from the corners.  
  
_I am sorry, Father, but this is my choice to make._  
  
"You would sacrifice your life for his?" One of the old kings finally asks after a moment. It's eerie how they sound like—Ignis. Poised, casual...yet holding great knowledge. Her mind immediately thinks this is _The Clever_  speaking. "Just to have a purpose?"  
  
"No." She shakes her head, glossy blue eyes reappearing. "I would do it to give Noctis one. The purpose of becoming who he should be. A king. Someone to lead his people. Give them hope." Her voice cracks slightly as she continues. "And, surely...you wouldn't dare to think I would want my own brother to die? I'm his sister. I'm the eldest. It's my duty to protect him, no matter what the cost. He's all I have left...I want him to be happy. What he wants—from me—is not his choice. This is mine."  
  
She swears a far more feminine voice speaks then. Their voice is light yet curtained, like there's always something else meant behind her words. _The Rogue_. "I had a sister. Once. Younger, but acted older. She was willing to do whatever it took to protect me...you remind me of her." Their voice quiets at the very end of that. "I recognize the power of siblinghood still. Of family sacrifice. No matter how much time has passed here."  
  
Another sounds just as feminine but deeper, harder, and bold. _The Just_. "Your love for him is strong. Therefore, your words are true. You are worthy."  
  
For a moment, there is silence. None of the Lucian kings and queens make anymore judgments. In truth, Lucerna wonders if they have gone inside their minds with each other to decide. Anything could be possible here. Yet all she can do is simply wait.  
  
"Fine," Mystic announces. "But know this—you have taken Fate into your own hands, and changed what has been set in the stars for centuries. The Astrals will not take this as kindly as we have, especially the Bladekeeper."  
  
The smallest of chuckles dares to escape her. "I'm sure that, when the time comes, he'll express his thoughts on the matter."  
  
" _Do not put on this ring again, Unchosen_." This voice is deep yet flows in waves—waiting to create a tide at any moment when necessary. _The Oracle_. "Its ownership does not belong to you. The more you try, the more it burns. Save it for that importance you discussed."  
  
Maybe it is too bold, but the words leave her lips anyway. "I may consider your council, but I am not your Chosen, so you do not command me. Not that anyone can ever  _truly_ command you." Her eyes glance around. " _Any_  of you."  
  
She's not sure if her ears deceive her, but she swears she hears a _chuckle_  out of The Oracle. "Perhaps, if we could turn back time—things would have been different for you, Unchosen."  
  
And just like that her lungs feel like ice. The ring is ripped off as quickly as possible from her finger, and she gasps against the ground, coughing a little.  
  
_It is done_.  
  
On wobbly legs and sweat glistening on her skin, Lucerna moves to quickly and quietly place the ring back where she found it. And still, no one has found her. What she has done will be her knowing and hers alone.  
  
For a moment, she reaches forward to gently grab one of Noctis' hands, giving it a gentle squeeze. "This time, brother, I will protect you. I promise."  
  
Then ( ~~the Unchosen, the Failed Princess, the Healer~~ ) Lucerna leaves ( ~~the Chosen King's~~ ) Noctis' quarters back to her own, pretending none of this ever happened. But inside, she thinks of it always.  
  
As they say, _ignorance is bliss_.


End file.
